Switching Roles
by Aesudesu
Summary: KizaKuro; Kizami didn't expect Kurosaki to stab him and then cry about how confused he was.


_**a/n: So... this is a little role-reversal drabble (kind of) but Kizami still is cool as ever, sorry if I made him a little OOC! Uuuh, kind of AU-ish I guess? Oh, I actually had no intentions of making this a KizaKuro drabble at first but then it hinted at it in the end, haha- I write a lot about KizaKuro that I couldn't help myself?  
**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Kizami..."

'Why was Kurosaki apologizing to him?' Kizami wondered.

But his thought were interrupted when he felt the weight of the switchblade taken from his hands then a sudden sharp stab right in his stomach. Kizami spit out blood meanwhile Kurosaki wore a sadistic smile on his lips.

Kurosaki mercilessly kicked Kizami down to the wooden floor, "You thought you could stab me right?" he snickered and pointed the switchblade to Kizami as he leaned down to his level. The injured male stared at his friend, he didn't answer but his intentions before were clear enough.

"I'm smarter than you think," Kurosaki continued. He then played with the fresh blood on the sharp blade, his cobalt eyes watched the blood trail down the silver object and then drip onto the floor. A cruel laugh escaped his lips as he averted his eyes back to Kizami, "What are you going to do now? I'm capable of killing you."

Kizami still didn't answer, it wasn't because of the painful sting in his stomach but he was just confused at how Kurosaki could even act like this, the Kurosaki back at their school was happy-go-lucky and an idiot. Kurosaki watched amused, "Awww, why won't you respond Kizami? I'm at least expecting some response you know! Whether its a plea for mercy or a harsh response. I'm betting more on a mean answer though."

Kurosaki had a cat-like grin on his face, it would've looked playful but if it only it wasn't for the murderous look in those once innocent looking eyes. Kizami let out a shaky breath, "You bastard," he spoke and Kurosaki's grin only went wider. Kizami found himself annoyed, he wished to slap that stupid grin out of the smaller male's face.

"Mmmm, you know Kizami-"

Kizami was about to raise his arm but he stopped when he heard his name slip out of Kurosaki's lips.

"-I never thought about injuring you or someone else before. Though, when we entered this school and I got separated from the others, I had the sudden urge to kill," Kurosaki's tone was normal as ever. A small smile graced his lips, it wasn't sinister though- it was a small sad smile. Kizami could see the Kurosaki he used to know in that smile.

Kurosaki then let out a breathy laugh, "I injured someone as soon as I was alone, I don't know who it was. My memory is all fussy and... I just remember hitting someone in the back of the head with a metal bar. I'm not sure if I just _injured _them or if I _killed _them, I just remember the blood..." Suddenly, tears rolled down Kurosaki's pale cheeks.

"There was so _much _blood, as soon as I hit them... they... they fell down and laid motionless and I was so scared but it was kind of a happy feeling," the confused male's voice quivered as the tears fell down and Kizami just listened to his friend's explanation. Kurosaki looked at the floor as he still continued to speak, "I was just so scared alone and I wanted somebody to just accompany me while we tried to figure out a a way out of this school, I wished that you would join me," Kurosaki hiccuped and he hid his face in his trembling hands.

Kizami leaned up a bit, he supported his weight with his elbows. He felt the sharp sting of the wound that was still bleeding but he didn't lay back down. Instead, he felt a twinge of sympathy for Kurosaki. The boy was crying so hard that his whole body shook.

"I d-don't know why I killed the person who was also lost from his friends," Kurosaki started coughing from how much he was crying. Kizami sighed, unlike Kurosaki- Kizami always had the thought of killing somebody since he was a child but the intention of killing became stronger once they entered this school. Pity, thats what he thought for Kurosaki. The smaller male had never experienced the thought of killing somebody so of course his first reaction was to be scared once those thoughts of killing were too much and he finally took somebody's life.

"A-And... I just want to get out of here already but everyone's dead... except for you and me but that stab wound I gave you-"

"It won't kill me," Kizami answered. Kurosaki raised his head, his eyes were glossy and the skin under his blue eyes was red along with his cheeks and nose, his lips were also wet. "Y-you sure?" He asked shakily and Kizami nodded. Kurosaki seemed to calm down, the switchblade in his hand was put inside his blazer's pocket. "I... I'm sorry," Kurosaki apologized.

Kizami rolled his eyes, "For almost killing me? I almost stabbed you too," he chuckled and Kurosaki couldn't help but laugh a little too. Kizami felt a relieved now, this whole place had affected their attitudes and actions that it almost seemed they couldn't even smile or laugh anymore in this school, with all the dead corpses around the ghosts of those children.

Kurosaki looked at the wound he made on Kizami's stomach, "Your shirt is stained with blood," he informed as if it weren't obvious already. Kizami almost looked at his shirt, he raised it a little to see the wound and Kurosaki winced once he saw the mark. "It should stop bleeding soon," Kizami said in a reassuring tone but it didn't seem to help Kurosaki, he felt guilty.

"I... I have some bandages," Kurosaki spoke and he reached into his pant's pocket to take out white gauze bandages that were stained a little bit with blood. He had gotten them from the person he hit with the metal bar but he didn't mention that, he neared Kizami and said "I'll wrap them if you want."

Kizami nodded and watched as his friend wrapped them around the mid-section of his stomach, the bandages covered the wound and they were tight to stop the bleeding. As Kurosaki wrapped the bandages around and making sure they were okay, Kizami noticed how Kurosaki seemed a bit tired- his posture was slouched, he had bags under his eyes, his skin seemed a little bit paler than usual and his hair was messed up too.

"Done," Kurosaki said and he held the remaining bandages in his hand and put them back in his pocket. Kizami tugged his shirt back down and he stood up without a problem, Kurosaki followed in suit and he stared at Kizami worriedly. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I stood up, I'm fine enough to walk-" but as soon as Kizami took the first step, he wobbled a little and leaned a bit against Kurosaki. Kurosaki stumbled a little from the sudden weight leaning on him for support but he genuinely laughed, "'I'm fine enough to walk', yeah right," Kurosaki said and Kizami gave him a glare with no cruel meaning.

"So, we're going to find a way out, right?" Kurosaki asked his friend and Kizami shrugged, "If we can."

"No need to be a downer Kizami," Kurosaki chided and Kizami scoffed.

The two boys walked, Kizami leaning against Kurosaki and Kurosaki was complaining every few minutes how heavy he was but they kept walking side by side.

**_omake _**

"We... finally got out."

"Yeah..."

Kurosaki had happy tears in his eyes and he raced to Kizami, jumped up and hugged his friend. Kizami was surprised a little but he patted Kurosaki's back, a small smile graced his lips as Kurosaki was sobbing into his chest happily and his laughs echoed around the classroom.

Kurosaki was sad, really sad, that his other friends weren't here too but he had Kizami at least and that was all he needed.

* * *

_**a/n: I'm pretty sure this is the most I've written for KizaKuro hehe. **_

_**sorry for the abrupt ending (as usual) and the suck-ish story (usual too)! .u.'  
**_


End file.
